inazuma_elevenfandomcom-20200222-history
Nagumo Haruya
Nagumo Haruya (南雲晴矢 バーン) (alien name: Burn) was a forward and the captain of Prominence, and a co-captain of Chaos along with Suzuno Fuusuke. Later, he becomes one of the forwards for Korea's national team, Fire Dragon. HE IS A BIG FAT GAY. Appearance Nagumo has crimson red hair with two long pieces of hair for bangs that fall right above each of his yellow eyes. He has three flame like hairs spikes on top of his head which somewhat resemble a tulip. When he plays as 'Burn' in Prominence and Chaos, he has line markings down both of his eyes. His casual clothes are a black and white short-sleeved jacket paired with green pants. Personality Nagumo is rebellious and arrogant. He will also do everything to show he is the strongest of all. Jealous of being below Hiroto and his team, he formed Chaos against him with the help of Gazel. Knowing that it was less than Genesis, they trained hard to become the strongest. He is not afraid to face all kinds of challenges. Hating Hiroto and wishing to surpass him, he even approached players in Raimon posing as the rumored flame striker in order to play against the entire team and recruite members for his team. Nagumo also hates taking orders, especially from Gran. He's a boy with a fiery temperament and does not let people walk all over him. His volcanic nature is completely opposite of his friend Gazel. Plot Season 2 Nagumo first appeared in Okinawa when the Inazuma Caravan were searching for someone called the Flame Striker, which Endou and Kidou thought it was Gouenji. He confronted Domon and Fubuki claiming to be the Flame Striker and challenged the team to a match to see if he truely was the Flame Striker. He proves it to them by using Atomic Flare, a shoot hissatsu. After the match they were about to allow him to join the team except they were interrupted by Hiroto. Despite Nagumo's annoyance he revealed his true identity to them, and also threatened to tell Raimon about Gouenji if Hiroto had continued to get in his way. When he and Suzuno, the team captain of Diamond Dust, heard about Hiroto's team's promotion to be team Genesis, the two joined teams forming team Chaos, hoping to show their leader who's stronger. During the game he made a great quantity of goals, breaking through the incomplete Mugen The Hand. After Raimon made 7 goals, he and Gazel joins force to use the technique Fire Blizzard . Season 3 Later, in the FFI arc Nagumo reappears in Episode 081, where is revealed that he and Suzuno were scouted by Aphrodi and the three joined the South Korea team: Fire Dragon. In Episode 082, he was able to dribble Midorikawa and commented that he had improved his abilities. After Cho chan-soo passed through Kabeyama, Nagumo uses Atomic Flare to made Fire Dragon's first goal, breaking the Mugen The Hand G5. He later tries to Kidou and Toramaru from adveance through the field using Perfect Zone Press, but failed as Kidou throws the ball to the air. Nagumo then tries to took the ball, but was stopped by Kazemaru. After Hiroto steals the ball from Suzuno, Nagumo steals again, passing it to Aphrodi, who procced to score with God Break. During the half time he quietly warns Hiroto and Midorikawa that Fire Dragon will win this match. During the second half of the match against Inazuma Japan he is shown to have created a hissatsu techinique along with Aphrodi and Suzuno, the Chaos Break. Game Inazuma Eleven 2: Kyoui no Shinryakusha Burn appear in Inazuma Eleven 2: Kyoui no Shinryakusha in the Fire Version allong with his team. In order to recruit him you have to select him in the machine inside Inazuma Caravan and goes to Raimon. There you will receive a call from Hibiki. Goes to Okinawa, he will be at top of the lighthouse. Game Appearance Hissatsu *'SH Atomic Flare' *'SH Fire Blizzard '(with Suzuno) *'OF Flame Veil' (Game) *'OF Dog Run '(Game, Burn form - IE3) Quotes *''"I'll show you my Crimson Flames." ''(to Endou) Trivia *His alien name, Burn, is related to his hissatsu's because he uses fire techniques. *"Na" in Nagumo means South, referring to his fire hissatsu. *He uses a slightly rebellious language when talking (Japanese). *He has the same voice actor as Kakuma and Kageta. *Many fans have nicknamed him Tulip-sama, Tulip-san, or Tulip head, which is probably because of his hair style ressembling a tulip and his name Haruya because Haru means spring. *He is Japanese, though he joined Korea's national team, Fire Dragon after being scouted by Aphrodi. *He usually argues with Gazel likely due to their opposite nature and elements. *He is the only captain in Aliea Acedemy that always wears the same number (number 10). Category:Characters Category:Forwards Category:Captains Category:Prominence Category:Chaos Category:Fire Dragon Category:Prominence Category:Aliea Gakuen Category:Antagonist